Life line
by 95sparky95
Summary: a boarding goes seriously wrong and Nav's life is put on the line.


The boarding craft cut through the water, forcing spray into the rear and splashing Buffer. He yelled out from the cold shock and Spider looked at his wryly, laughing out an apology. The vessel appeared to be deserted, and Nav and the X jumped out first, followed closely by Bomber and Spider, with Buffer waiting behind. Once they were all on board Swain retreated in the motor to a safe distance. The X ordered for Buffer and Spider to check below deck, whilst the rest of them covered everything above. Nav edged her way around to the front, carefully avoiding the places where the wood appeared to have rotted completely. She reached the cabin and as she stepped in, she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She turned to check, and saw the butt of a rifle smashing into the side of her head, and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

What seemed like moments later icy sea water cascaded onto her head and she woke gasping, inhaling water through her nose and coughing. She tried to sit up but found her hands had been bound behind her back and someone was resting their foot on her chest. She looked up and saw an Indonesian man watching her, holding the muzzle of his weapon inches from her ear. He lifted his finger to his lips and cocked the weapon. The message was clear; if she made a sound, he would kill her. She could feel blood running from her head and the impact seemed to have confused her, she couldn't focus properly, and as the man pulled her up, he had to support her, dragging rather than guiding her from the wheel house and down to the main deck. She heard Bomber shout out in realisation that the ship was not deserted, and then the radio crackle as X began to tell the Captain that something had gone very wrong. Bomber was shouting for Spider and Buffer to return to deck, and moment later Nav heard a shout behind them as both men were guided out the hole. Both seemed unhurt, and were swearing violently as they struggled against their captors. The man who held Nav spun around, placing the gun on Nav's arm.

'You keep that up and she will look a lot worse than she does now!'He murmured sadistically. They instantly stopped struggling and Buffer called out to Nav asking if she was alright. Nav couldn't seem to find the words, and let out a mumble that she hoped would be understood. She saw the two men exchange terrified looks, before hearing X yelling for them to be let go. The man smiled and fired a shot in their direction. Both X and Bomber dived out of the way just as Swain pulled up with the launch. Nav could now hear Buffer shouting to them; 'you two go, we will be ok, we'll look after Nav. Go! You can't do anything!' X began shouting commands to the two men as she and Bomber dived into the boat, where Swain was waiting the get them out.

Nav's captive dropped her roughly to the floor and she crumpled, unable to control her limbs. He kicked out hard at her, hitting her in the stomach and she moaned out loud. Buffer and Spider immediately began objecting and she heard thuds and yells as they to were hit.

Back on HMAS Hammersley, the crew could do nothing but watch through binoculars. Swain was focused on Nav, trying to work out the extent of her injuries so he could focus on her fully when, or if, they rescued her. The captain and X were looking closely at the boat, examining its weaknesses. RO meanwhile was reporting the circumstances back to NAVCOM. Then Bomber approached the X and the Boss.

'They have a large stack of fuel on the bow. If we blow it up when they move our crew we can distract them long enough to board and get them off and we can get them as well.' She looked anxiously at her seniors, worried that her plan was too dangerous, but the captain looked at her grimly. 'It's better than anything I can think if, but it going to be bloody dangerous. Are you sure you can pinpoint the cans in the scopes?' Bomber replied with a nod, her eyes not leaving the captain face. 'Very well then' Mike responded 'load up the bow rifle and wait for my signal'.

The three men forced their captives to the stern of the rickety vessel, forcing them to sit, before tying their feet as well. Nav groaned softly as they dragged her towards the two men, and Buffer looked distraught at her pain, trying to think if any plan to get her away. Then they were left, as the crew headed to the wheel house, and once there, they left the youngest man standing outside with a rifle trained at them. Thinking quickly, Buffer wriggled around until both his hands and most of Nav's unconscious body were covered by Spider. He then began to pull his hands free of the crude bonds that tied them. Once loose he leaned over Nav, running his hands over her head until he found the source of the bleeding. He felt sick looking at how much blood had already spilled; a pool was rapidly forming beneath her. Spider looked appalled; 'why did they do this to her when she didn't do anything to them?' he whispered, and Buffer grimaced and replied 'She's a woman. They think it makes her weaker. Not that attacking her when she isn't able to respond is a valid show of strength.' A small moan emitted from Nav and she opened her eyes a fraction. 'It's gonna be ok, you'll be fine' Spider whispered to her, and Buffer squeezed her hand encouragingly. She looked at them both, grimacing at the pain of turning her head, and smiled, before closing her eyes once more.

Then there was a cry from the watchman, and him and the leader leaped over the rail down to the deck. Buffer blanched, realising they must have noticed his freed hands. They hauled Nav and Buffer apart, leaving Spider who was still bound uncomfortably. Then the leader began to shout at Buffer; 'YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO YOU FRIEND? DO YOU KNOW? I will show you.' He said the last part in a malicious leer that was far more terrifying. As Buffer was once more bound, much more tightly this time, the man handed his rifle to his assistant and pulled Nav round to the wheelhouse. She now seemed more aware, and was able to move her feet rather than being dragged. She looked back at her shipmates with knowing eyes and smiled, trying to hide her own fear. The leader tied her wrists to the mast and then called out to the man with the rifle; 'one round, wherever you want'. Both Buffer and Spider yelled out, shouting at the men, demanding to change placed and begging them to stop. They simply laughed. Then the man pulled the trigger. Without mufflers the blast was deafening, and both Spider and Buffer flinched and buried their heads in their arms to avoid the noise. The ringing was so loud that neither heard the screams at first. Then, together, they looked towards Nav. She was hanging limply by her wrists from the mast, with blood starting to stain her grey uniform at the bottom of her torso.

HMAS Hammersley looked on in shock as they watched helpless. Then the captain began to yell orders, demanding the boarding craft be made ready. The crew hurried into frenzied action, but there was an aura of calmness about everyone, as if nobody quite believed what they had seen. Once the vessel was in the water, with X waiting at the bow, the captain gave the order; 'FIRE!' a cascade of rounds pelted into the fishing boat's stern and a sudden plume of flame erupted. The motor boat sped toward the fire, watching carefully for any danger. They reached the boat unnoticed; all three men were desperately trying to prevent the flames spreading. Swain and X ignored Buffer and Spider who were huddles together at the Stern, leaving Bomber to untie them and make sure they weren't hurt, and sprinted up to the wheel house, Swain pulling out a knife to cut Nav free as he ran. She slumped, unmoving to the wooden deck as soon as the last knot was released and X shook her violently. She had to wake up, otherwise she may never do so again.

Nav could feel someone pulling her, shouting her name loudly. She tried to ignore it, annoyed that someone was disturbing her sleep. But then the temperature began to rise, far above a comfortable level. Irritated, she eased over her eyes, and instantly the pain hit her. She could see tounges of yellow fire above her, taste the acrid smell in her throat, but none of that mattered. Pain was exploding on every inch of her skin.


End file.
